


An Unexpected Peace

by Pronkbaggins



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Awkward, Horde, Stormwind, bizarre, peace treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Humans and trolls achieve peace by sitting on each others' heads.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	An Unexpected Peace

The human army stood behind the tall walls of Stormwind's stronghold, bracing themselves for attack. A young paladin was able to spot what the oncoming onslaught was - a rash of trolls. "Ready yourselves for anything!" she cried out to her fellow soldiers "the Horde is upon us!"  
"What do they want now?" a warrior grunted, running up to where the paladin was to see for himself. Sure enough, a vast army of trolls were taking big strides towards them.   
"Trolls?" he breathes in shock "how did they even get this far into Alliance territory?"  
"Everyone, get ready for anything! I guess these beasts are ready for round two of the Troll Wars!" the Paladin scoffed as she addressed the growing crowd of humans behind her.   
The trolls approached the vast city of Stormwind with purpose. Once the most powerful race in Azeroth, they had suffered many blows. But not this time.   
"D'yah tink dis will work?" a Shaman asked his friend as they took their long purposeful strides towards the city. They were already bloodied with having to fight through the first assault of humans.   
"It's gotta. Ya have ta trust da spirits" a fellow female Shaman nodded at him.  
The lead troll of this battalion, Smol'boi, reached a wall of human warriors backed up by mages. The mages were already channeling powerful magic through their forearms to form sparking balls of power between their palms.  
"Not one step further" the human warrior named Hank screamed "or we will slaughter you all."  
Smol'boi chuckled as the trolls scowled at the humans.   
"No need for dat, little human" Smol'boi grinned "we here for an audience wit yer child king. I come as a proxy for our leader."  
The human let out a hearty laugh. "You set foot in our lands, slaughter our guards, and expect to be able to waltz up to our king?"  
"No" Smol'boi said, reaching for a scroll on his hip.   
The humans readied themselves for attack, but the troll put his weapon away to show he meant no harm.  
"We only fought dose who would not listen. Read dis." The troll extended an arm and the warrior hesitantly took it. His face was angry, bitter, but as he read his expression softened.   
"Open the door" he said reluctantly to his soldiers.  
"WHAT?"   
A chorus of protests and angry screaming broke out. Hank held up a hand.   
"Anduin will need to see this."  
The large, loping band of trolls made their way into Stormwind guided by shocked and appalled humans. As they made their way to Anduin's throne Smol'boi explained the scroll in detail to the king.   
Anduin had never expected to be greeted with such an insane sight, but he could not argue with the immense amount of logic behind the troll's explanation.  
"It not be making much sense to me at first eider, but ya see now" the troll said.  
"I do. Unfortunately, I do see" Anduin said grimly.   
He stepped down from his throne and reluctantly walked up to the massive troll. Smol'boi knelt down as far as he could so the young king could sit on his head.   
It was awkward as hell.  
Anduin stood up and braced himself. The troll now sat on the King's head for a second, which was hard with his crown.   
There was a long painful moment of silence.  
"There you have it" Anduin said "now, generals, please continue the ritual."  
Smol'boi motioned a lanky arm towards his trolls to kneel down so the humans could briefly sit on their heads.   
"Dis be da stupidest ting I ever done in my life" a shaman grumbled as a heavily armored human warrior reluctantly sat on his massive head.  
This continued until all humans and trolls had sat on each other's heads.  
Smol'boi shook the small human king's hand in his own large one.   
"To peace" Anduin said.  
"Ya" Smol'boi nodded.  
"I'm going to go establish a mental health facility for the people of Stormwind now. But I am glad war is over between us" Anduin grumbled.   
"Aye" Smol'boi said "we go drink ourselves to fa'get da sacrifice it took to get da peace."  
Since then, the humans and trolls never fought again.


End file.
